With the progress in optical lithography in the submicrometric range, a number of methods which use two and three layer photopolymers have been proposed to obtain structures having submicron dimensions. See K. Tsuji, M. Lasago and K. Kugimiya, IEE Trans. on Electron Devices, ED 31 (1984) 1981; and K. Tsuji, M. Lasogo and K. Kugimiya, 1983 VLSI Symp. VLSI Tech. Dig. Tech. Papers (1983) 78. Such multilayer systems (MLRs), in the main, consist of a planarizing layer on the irregular surface of the slice and a stencil layer to produce high resolution submicrometric structures. These layers are used to solve the problem of reduced depth of field, inherent in high resolution optical projection systems.